23 Lyke
by SkyeElf
Summary: Gebasseer op 'n populêre fan theory. Foxface was maklik die slimste een in die arena, so hoekom het sy die Nightlock gesluk? VERTALING!


**A/N: My eerste Afrikaanse Hunger Games fic! Ek het die name Hunger Games en Capitol gehou. Die fic is gebasseer op die "fan theory" dat Foxface selfmoord gepleeg het.**

**Afrikaans is my huistaal, so kom ons hoop die ene draai reg uit. Dis 'n vertaling van my Engelse fic "23 Bodies". Dis ook my derde vertaling na Afrikaans, die ander twee is Harry Potter.**

**Ek besit nie HG nie.**

**23 Lyke**

Sy sien hom raak soos hy beweeg tussen die lang gras, en hy beweeg ook nie baie sag nie. Hy was defnitief nie die slimste potlood in die arena nie, maar sy het van sy persoonlikheid die meeste gehou, toe bly sy maar by hom.

Sy was slim. Wag, korreksie, sy was mees intelligente persoon in die arena, maar sy het nie daardie herkenning gekry nie. Die dogtertjie van 11 het seker geweet net hoe slim sy is. As sy wou, kon sy hulle almal klop deur net uit te hou. Maar so vrygewig was sy nou ook nie - 23 lyke was baie.

Tydens die oefening het sy aandag gegee aan plante vir 'n rede (naamlik oorlewing), maar met skielike reëlverandering van twee van dieself distrik wat kan wen, het sy geweet sy gaan verloor. Of distrik een of twaalf sou wen, want letterlike krag in massas was beter as 'n enkele intelligente wese.

Sy was nie goed daarmee om lokvalle te stel nie, ook nie met 'n fisiese bakleiery of hardloop nie. Maar sy was baie slinks. Sy het ook geweet dat die kamtige reëlverandering 'n wolhaarstorie was en die oomblik wat twee oor was, die reels weer sou verander. Dit bring die som van lyke terug na 23.

Sy het basies geweet wat om te eet en wat om nie te eet nie sodat sy kon oorleef, en sy kon legkaarte redelik vinning ontsyfer, soos die ene by Careers se kampplek, en sy kon doodseker maak dat niemand haar vang nie.

Sy was ook baie stil, want sy het die twee van distrik 12 nou al twee volle dae gevolg en sover het hulle nog niks agtergekom nie. En die meisiekind was veronderstel om 'n jagter te wees!

Haar oë het lewe gekry toe sy sien hy buk af. Sy het haar liggaam 'n sentimeter vorentoe laat beweeg om beter te sien. Sy kon nie veel sien nie, maar het dit nie gewaag om uit haar posisie uit te beweeg nie; se nou hulle vang haar!

Sy was seker sy sou haar oë knip en dan sou daar 'n pyl deur haar nek wees, maar sy wou 'n redelike vreedsame dood hê, baie dankie.

Sy het van hom gehou, hy was seker die egste persoon in die arena in die 74ste Hunger Games, en sou sy baie daarvan hou as hy gewen het daardie jaar.

Hy was mal gewees oor 'n meisie wat hom slegs as die bakker se seun sien en nie meer nie, maar sy, die stil rooikop, het deur hom gesien. Hy was defnitief nie die slimste of die slinksste nie, maar hy was die wat die minste van homself gedink het, die een wat sy lewe so opoffer vir 'n meisie wat hom nou eers raakgesien het.

Innerlik en uiterlik was hy sterk, maar sy het tel verloor met hoeveel keer die meisie sy bas moes red in die laaste twee dae.

Natuurlik was dit alles 'n poppespel, maar asof die morone in die Capitol dit geweet dit! Hy was werklik verlief op haar en sy wou net eenvoudig by die huis kom.

As sy terugkyk, besef sy die meisie is nie totaal en al selfsugtig nie, omdat sy vir haar jonger suster ingetree het.

'n Benoude gil het deur die lug weergalm na die klank van 'n kanon- die meisie van 12. Die rooikop glimlag vir haarself; die meisie gee eintlik om oor haar distrik vennoot.

Daar was nog 'n baie klein kans dat sy self sou oorleef, want sy kon na die naaste boom hol en in hom wag terwyl die res mekaar wreed vermoor het. Maar sy was nie so selfsugtig of so toegeneend nie - 23 lyke was baie om te dra vir een gewete. Sy het egter 'n gevoel gehad dat die twee van 12 dit sou kon hanteer. Everdeen kon dit defnitief hanteer - sy was sterker as enige een van die tieners in die arena.

Die seun van 12 - Pieter? - het nader gehol, 'n klein hopie van wat hy besig was om te pluk op die grond.

Die rooikop meisie het versigting nader beweeg en die hoop donker pers bessies gesien: Nightlock. As sy dit eet, sou sy dood wees in 'n minuut.

Dit was 'n split-sekonde besluit: sy tel van die bessies op, haar hand klaar besig om pers te verkleur, en sy dink oor daarna vir die kleinste breuk van 'n sekonde.

Sy kon skoon wegkom. Sy kon sterf op die manier wat die minste geweld bevat - om die bessies te eet. Geen pyl in haar skedel, haar nek ongebreek, geen geweldadige baksteen teen die kop totdat haar brein op die groen gras uitlek nie.

Sy was eerlikwaar 'n laffaard. Sy wou nie 23 lyke op haar gewete hê nie, sy wou nie in rykom en weelde leef nie net om terug te gaan jaar na jaar nie...

Maar daar was twee - die twee van 12 - wat die hele Distopiese wêreld kon omdraai. As enige iemand die massas kon inspireer, was dit hulle. Die meisie moes net haar rol as aktrise ernstig opneem. Sy moes 'n suster en 'n vegter wees op dieselfde tyd - en net Everdeen kon dit regkry.

Maar die meisie met flamme in haar hare het geweet hulle kon 23 lyke hanteer, en selfs as die reël van twee oorwinnaars teruggetrek word, kon die meisie dit hanteer.

Katniss Everdeen was 'n groot vegter vir dit was sy liefhet, want sy het lief met die intensiteit van 'n duisende sonne, sy gee meer om as wat sy besef, sy was so vasberade om te wen, dat die rooikop Panem eintlik jammer gekry het.

Dit was hoekom die bessies in haar mond was, maar sy het seker gemaak dat haar hand skud en dat sy lyk asof sy dit afwurg, bang as sy nie eet nie, sal sy nie meer kry nie.

23 lyke sou nie op haar gewete wees nie. 23 lyke was toegehamer in kiste oppad na hul tuiste... 23 lyk sou weer sterf... 23 lyke sou... 23 lyke was... dood.

. . .


End file.
